


Perfect Brothers

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*sighs*<br/>My lovely, lovely boys</p><p>Today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Brothers

"Now, are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Mycroft's voice sounded anxious. He really needed to make sure that this was what Gregory wanted.  
Greg took his lover's hand, raising it to his lips and pressing a firm kiss on the knuckles.

"I'm sure, Myc." he confirmed.

Mycroft looked across to Sherlock, who had been watching the couple's tender exchange, and nodded.

The younger Holmes stood hesitantly. He really wanted this too. So much.  
He resisted the urge to question and walked over to the bed.

As Sherlock sat, Greg shuffled himself closer to him and reached across to unbutton the consulting detective's purple shirt.

Mycroft gasped as Gregory exposed the pale, white flesh of his brother.  
Flesh which, until now, had been forbidden to him.

He knelt in front of Sherlock, placing his hands on his younger brother's knees in an effort to control the terrifying urge he had to just take him there and then.  
Sherlock chewed his bottom lip nervously as his shirt slid off his shoulders.  
Greg looked from one brother to other other and groaned.

"God, you two." he purred, taking one of his lover's hands and placing it, palm down, on Sherlock's chest, fingers brushing softly across a nipple.

As Mycroft leant towards his brother, Greg couldn't help but notice they were perfect brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel [READ PART TWO](http://archiveofourown.org/works/806652)


End file.
